


When Rick was Gone; the untold story

by CrazyAssFangirl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Beth still loves to drink wine, F/M, I finished rewatching the three seasons of Rick and Morty again, Jerry is still an idiot, Let me know if you want the Rick/Morty relationship to be platonic or romantic, M/M, Morty D-163 is still obsessed with her though, Morty the Badass, Morty's gotten over Jessica, Season four is coming out sometime next year, Summer is an inside spy for Morty, The Beth/Jerry relationship is just as fucked up as always, The Federation aliens are dicks, The characters are super OOC, i can't wait, i have no idea what this is, there's violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Remember how the last episode of season two ended? Yeah, this is going to be what happens between the end of season two and the start of season three, with a bit of canon divergence because Morty is super badass, and gets scars and shit from fighting the Federation. Summer is his inside person that gives him supplies, and you know that robot from the opening theme song for season one? The one we never got an episode about, yeah, he has a purpose now. Rick and Morty D-163 come into Morty C-137's life, and Morty C-137 make friends with an alien that wanted to get out of the Federation's claws.I legit have no idea what I'm doing with this story, but if people like it, I'll add it to the long list of fanfictions I want to, and should continue.





	When Rick was Gone; the untold story

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time taking a stab at actual, descriptive violence, and a Rick and Morty fanfic. I think it's good so far, but my insticts could be way off as usual. Let me know what you think, and if you hate it, leave me a comment telling me that you hated it. I really need constructive criticism in order to become an amazing writer. I love each and every person that reads my fanfictions, and I hope you like my random updates.  
> Bya~ CrazyAssFangirl : P

**_So, my lovelies, this is an alternate version of what happens after the Federation takes over Earth of dimention C-137. Morty ran away from home, leaving the robot you see in the opening sequence for season 1 as his stand-in, and he visits Summer (the only person to know that he ran away) once a week for help and/or supplies. The only reason Summer didn't run away too is so that she can help Morty from inside the family since the family has Jerry, who works directly for the new government, and because she doesn't have a robot version of herself until season 3 episode 2._ **

**_In this, Morty struggles to survive, find a way to get his Rick back, and collapse the Federation, all while staying out of the public eye. So basically, Morty reaches a new level of badassness, one that goes above and beyond what we saw from him in 'Look Who's Purging Now', and Summer has no fucking idea what Morty has planned, or how he's going to survive, or, y'know, how the Federation isn't going to find out about the robo-Morty. I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing with this story, and I don't give a shit._ **

Morty's P.o.V

I growled as I shot the alien bastard in the head. Ever since we'd come back to Earth, I'd seen how more and more people had becomed consumed by the idea that the Federation was doing what they did for their protection. Sure, there were a few people that _knew_ that shit had gone from bad to worse in the span of a fucking _day_ , but those people were few and very far between. The rest of the world however, had adjusted to this new world order, and brainwashed themselves into believing that this was for the best. By the time two weeks had passed since we arrived back at Earth, I'd lost my shit. So, in the middle of the night, I'd put in a code for a safe that Rick had told me to use only in dire situations, and found enough weapons, ammo, and other scientific shit Rick had made to get me through the worst part of a zombie apocalypse. (One that was Rick and Morty style, not one like from a cliche horror movie.) Rick had even given me a version of his portal gun, though I only knew how to use it for doing small jumps, like from city to city because I didn't want to run the risk of portaling myself into the middle of the vacuum of space with no spacesuit. Rick had also included in the safe plenty of blueprints for things that would help get me through any possible problems until I could either find a new Rick, go to Morty town in the Citadle (God forbid that ever happen), or get myself to another safe place where someone like Bird Person would help me. ( **Author's Note: I FUCKING HATE TAMMY FOR KILLING BIRD PERSON, THEN BRINGING HIM BACK AS A MOTHER FUCKING CYBORG!!!!!!!!! RICK IS GOING TO GO BAT SHIT INSANE WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT TAMMY BRINGING HIM BACK, AND THEN MORTY IS GONNA LOSE IT TOO BECAUSE RICK LOST IT, AND THEN SUMMER AND POSSIBLY BETH ARE GOING TO LOSE IT, WHICH MAY CAUSE JERRY TO LOSE HIS BARELY TOGETHER SHIT FOR A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT REASON WHICH WILL JUST PISS OFF RICK. IT'S GOING TO BE AN ENDLESS CYCLE, AND RICK WILL END UP KILLING TAMMY, EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T WORTH IT. I'm done ranting now.)** It'd been a month since I'd run, and I had a new home in the deepest part of the woods outside of the town. Everything Rick had put into the safe for me helped me. One of the blueprints was for cloaking device that would shield something from the eyes of every conceivable human and alien, except for Rick's and Morty's, five of the blueprints were for guns that would do the most damage to the mojority of the creatures that made up the Federation, and a couple more were to provide me with electricity even if I was in the middle of a desert on an unmarked planet. Rick had also given me a ten pound rock of the element 325, which was a tricky son of a bitch to come across in even tiny shards.

I didn't actually live inside the cabin, I lived under it. In what was once the living room, under the broken coffee table was a hatch door the same color as the blue carpeting around it that led to an underground bunker that Rick had built at some point. The bunker was filled with weapons and supplies, but it also looked like a small apartment. I sat on the couch of my liing room/office, when out of the corner of my eye I saw movement just outside the front of the carefully blown up cabin. I collapsed the building so that if any aliens from the Federation actually managed to see the cabin, they'd assume it had just recently collapsed, and that it wasn't worth checking out. It wasn't a member of the Federation, though. It was a Rick with his Morty.

I attached my hunting knives to my hip, pulled on a large black hoodie I kept to hide my weapons, stuck my handgun with extra bullets in my hoodie pocket, then put my portal gun in my back pocket. Thirty seconds after equipping myself with my most trusted weapons, I was standing in the partially collapsed doorway of the cabin, with the Morty pinned to the wall with a knife at his neck. "If you want your Morty back in one piece, I suggest you start answering some questions." I heard the Morty's heartbeat increase.

"G-Go ahead and k-k-kill me. He won't care. After all, I am j-just a M-Morty." He said, but I just smiled, and pulled my hood down. There were two gasps of shock, but Rick's was followed by a large belch.

"But the thing is, Morty's are important to Rick's. Plus, it's probably a bitch and a half to find another one. From what I've seen though, Rick's do care about us in some twisted sense. And Morty's love their Rick's in a just as twisted way." I looked at the Rick, and he was looking at me with horror written all over his face. "Yes, I know what I've become. You don't need to remind me, grandpa Rick." I stepped back, letting the knife fall into a purely defensive position in front of my stomach. "Now, what dimension are you guys from, what are you doing here, and who sent you?" The Rick drank deeply from his flask before answering, me waiting patiently for the subtlest sign that I needed to fight this guy.

"W-we're Rick and M-M-MOOORty from dimension D-163, we're here to see Rick Sanchez C-137. So, where's the Rick?"

"He's not available right now. I should know, I'm Morty Smith C-137. I would like nothing more than for him to be here, but he isn't. That's why the Federation has taken control of this Earth." The Morty stared at me in horror, but the Rick just pursed his lips. "Follow me, I'll show you what I mean. It pisses me off to watch, but the Federation has completely and utterly taken over Earth. These humans think that it's for their own good, but they're complete idiots." I led them through the maze of broken pieces of wall, ceiling, window, roof shingles, and furniture. When we got to the living room, I pulled up the automatic door that was covered with carpet that led to the carefully defended hatch where I lived. I let the defensive mechanism scan my hand and my right eye, then when a little microphone popped out of the hatch, I spoke for the voice recognition lock. "Morty Smith C-137, with Rick and Morty D-163." The hatch door swung up, and I jumped down into the bunker without using the ladder. "Whoever climbs down last, please close the hatch door behind you."

I walked down the short hallway toward the living room that doubled as my office, and typed commands into the computer. I heard the door close behind my visitors. "What is this place?" The Morty asked, and I turned in my swivel chair to look at them.

"This is where I've been living for the past month. Nobody except for Summer knows I'm here though. The only reason Summer knows is because I need someone to provide me with any possibly important information about the Federation, as well as someone to provide me with supplies that I need. I left a robot copy of myself that my Rick built to act like me. He records everything he hears, and he acts like a perfect copy of myself. Stutter and all. For the past month and a half, ever since my family and I came back to Earth, I've been constantly working to find ways to bring down the Federation, or to at least get them off of Earth." I turned back to the monitors, and the keyboard in front of me. "This bunker has been here since the week before my Rick came back into my life, though of course this isn't my original dimension, so it took a bit of searching to find it. The camera's that Rick placed all over this world have been recording everything, sending the information back here, then anything that isn't out of the ordinary is deleted. So the camera's were recording the day the Federation took over Earth." I motioned for them to watch the videos that had appeared on four of the twelve massive moniters that were hooked up. The sound was quiet, so that the screams were muted, but still gave context to what was happening. I watch with them as Tokyo, Paris, New York, and my own city were covered in the shadows that came from the giant fleet of Federation ships. When the videos ended, I returned the moniters to the regular live feed of happenings all over the city, and the forest where I lived. I saw a helicopter fly over the forest towards our location, and I flung myself into action, quickly firing up every defence mechanism I had, making sure that the shielding was in place, then I turned back to the Rick and Morty. "Are you guys from the Federation?" I hissed, and both pairs of eyes widened at what was playing in full color on my moniters. "DID THE FEDERATION SEND YOU?" I yelled, and the Morty flinched, then hid behind his Rick. The Rick studied the moniter, but shook his head. "We're you in any Federation building lately or on any planets where the Federation rules?" I asked, and Rick started to shake his head, but then froze, and nodded slowly. "Then strip. Take off every piece of clothing you have, empty them of possessions, and put the clothes in a pile." I said, running out of the room, towards my bedroom, quickly grabbing clothes for Morty and his Rick. I flew back into the room, to see that Rick had only just started to strip and Morty still refused to do so. "Strip NOW, Morty!" I yelled, looking at the moniter in fear. The Federation helicopters were closing in fast. "They tagged your god damn clothes, MORTY!" I yelled, and that made him snap out of his stupor. When the clothes were on the ground, I threw a lit match on top of them, and watched them burn quickly. When the clothes were mostly charred, and the trackers were obviously melted, I opened a portal to the middle of space right next to the clothes, then pushed the clothes into in. "Good, it's probably too late to do anything if they were smart, but I'll go try to distract them. Rick, if anyone comes close to the cabin that isn't a Rick, Morty, or Summer, hit ctrl shift on the keyboard, and the defence mechanism on the outside of the cabin will kick in a destroy the person if they're in anyway, shape, or form part of the Federation. I need to go deal with our uninvited guests." I ran towards the hatch, closing it after I exited, then ran silently into the woods, making sure all of my weapons were still in place.

When I arrived in a clearing far enough away from the cabin where my guests wouldn't be in any danger of being found, I stopped. I quickly put three teardrops in each eye, then shot a quick wink at the camera I knew was hidden in the leaves of an oak tree. Then, forcing myself to think about life before my Rick, the constant bullying at school, and what the Federation might be doing to Rick to get information out of him, I started bawling. During the moments when I lured Federation officals in with crying was the only time I let myself feel the sorrow that was constantly festering just below the surface of my strong facade. Two helicopters landed on the ground, and around a dozen Federation officals jumped out of them, one of them scanning me with a device I knew would identify me as Morty Smith. I didn't feel shame for that though, I only felt the overwhelming desire to get the Rick that made me complete back.

"Morty Smith, grandson of Rick Sanchez, what are you doing out of school?" One said, his chest not-so-subtley puffed up to show his badge that proved he was a high ranking officer. I just looked at him with tears streaming down my cheeks. I collapsed to the ground, and a lower ranked Federation member who looked like he did not want to be working for the Federation approached me.

"Are you okay, kid?" He asked, enfolding me in a hug, and I buried my head in his chest. He smelled of comfort, and I almost forgot where I was.

"Do you want out of the Federation's control as much as I do?" I asked quietly, and he stiffened, before relaxing again.

"Yes, I understand how that feels, too. What have you tried doing to stop it?" He replied, and I was almost impressed by how calmly he was taking this.

"I'm going to kill these guys. You can chose to survive and help me come up with plans to take down the Federation, or you can stay here and perish with them. Your choice."

"Okay, why don't you come with me and we'll figure something out? Do you want me to help you with it?" He asked, and I grinned, nodding slightly. His claws twitched, as if itching to reach for his gun. But then, I started to rise. He stood next to me with an arm wrapped around my shoulder. The other Feds gave us weird looks, but in five seconds, I had drawn my gun and shot the cocky officer who had addressed me right in the forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Time to die, motherfuckers." I hissed, shooting three of the officers in the head, and then using the last two bullets to shoot holes in the gastanks of the helicopters. The alien next to me also pulled out a gun, shooting electrically charged bullets at his superiors, and quickly shot the officers that had been flying the helicopters. One had managed to get out a distress signal, and I cussed. Reloading the gun, I shot an alien that was sneaking up on my new team mate.

When every alien was dead, I reloaded my gun once more, and placed it back in my hoodie. My alien comrade and I went into the bushes as another helicopter landed in the clearing. The aliens started looking for the murderer, and I emerged from the bushes, muttering out of the corner of my mouth: "follow my lead." I thought of my Rick, dead in front of me with blood and gore everywhere, and I felt myself pale, and tears well up in my eyes again.

The aliens were alert as we emerged from the bushes, but relaxed slightly when they saw that it was just a teenage boy with a member of the Federation. "What happened here, newbie?" One guy asked a sneer in his voice, and the alien by my side looked down at the ground. I decided to save him.

"There was a g-girl, s-s-sir. S-she s-said that s-she was t-tired of t-the Federation deciding how she got to live her life. This gu-uy here saved my life. He tackled me into the bushes." I saw his gun on the ground next to the bodies, and the gun wounds he gave the officers were different from regular gun shots. "He dropped his gun when he rushed t-to s-save me, and he d-didn't realize until the g-girl started using the gun to shoot his companions. He was almost a-able to help t-them, b-but I had an anxiety attack." I looked down as if ashamed of myself, and let the waterworks flow. "I'm s-sorry, s-sir."

"Whatever, Morty Smith. Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" He asked, turning his full attention to me.

"I a-always come here if the bullying gets really bad. N-Nobody cares is someone like me skips classes. N-Nobody even notices if I'm in class or not. I o-only skip classes a couple times because I w-want to join t-the a-army when I-I'm older, but skipping the occasional class helps me calm down." The alien officer placed an appendage under my chin, forcing me to look at him, and I hoped to God I was convincing him.

"Fine. Just make sure I don't catch you doing it again, Morty Smith. Someone might think you were _up to something_. Your grandfather is, after all, the most ruthless criminal in the universe." He stepped back, and I quickly grabbed a knife, stabbing him in the eye.

"But officer," I said, while he wailed in pain in front of me. "I'm just his grandson. My father is an idiot, surely you don't think I can do anything to you." I said, grinning at the looks of shock and horror of every member of the Federation. I tossed my other hunting knife to my alien comrade, and he wielded it with deadly accuracy. I stabbed the guy on the ground in front of me in the throat, pulling out the knife, and using the upward momentum to pierce an alien right under the chin,stabbing right into the inside of his mouth, and when I pulled out and he crumbled to the ground with a cry of pain and anguish, I stabbed down into his skull. Blood had stained the majority of my shirt by now, but I didn't care. Within minutes, the entire back up force was laying on the ground, dead.

Rick and Morty came running into the clearing, and I grabbed Rick's portal gun. I typed the coordinates of a black hole into the portal gun, shot it at the ground, then proceeded to push the Federation member's bodies into the portal. The helicopter's landing gear was broken on one side, so it didn't take much pushing for it to fall into the portal. The first two, though, the portal had to be opened right beneath the helicopter's in order for them to fall through it.


End file.
